Figuring out the correct path
by Gamma-Kyoya
Summary: Two OC's made Captain of the 3rd and 9th Divisions. This is their story of how they deal with all the things that are thrown at them. OC X Yumichika and OC X Hisagi Rated M for later scenes.


.com/forum/test-forum/profile-area-for-fanfiction-net/t.63205595/

Hi there! To view the profiles for this bleach Fanfiction, which is two OC's, and the main characters, please copy and past the link above into your browser tab, adding Gaiaonline in front of the .com. It will take you to the profiles we have created for our OC's. Please enjoy, and be warned that there is Yaoi in this. I will repeat the warning every time, but just realize that it's there.

* * *

It had only been two days since Aizen defected from the Soul Society with his followers. Manari Takasugi walked down the hallway headed to the Captain's meeting. It was her second week as the new 9th Division Captain, and things were going smooth. Walking through the doors and she took her position next to Captain Kyoraku. Thankfully his tendencies to grab her ass were cut short by Hitsugaya entering and standing next to her.

Sokushi stepped into the room moments after Byakuya Kuchiki. His co-captain Kira right behind him. He had only been in the Soul society for a couple months. He had just returned from his long mission when he had been told he had been requested to become the 3rd Division Captain. Moving quickly, he took his spot beside the 4th Division Captain Unohana, and 2nd Division Captain, Soifon who he had been introduced to before.

Manari glanced at the new third division captain and then looked at the Captain commander as he started to speak. **"We need two Captain ranked to go to the real world with the Shinigami already there."** Captain Kyoraku then chose to speak. **"Why not send the two new Captains to do that?"** Manari really didn't have a problem with that. After all, she needed to prove to people that their squad wasn't full of traitors. Sokushi's face never changed as he looked around to everyone who spoke. But at the mention of him going to the human world, his eyebrow hidden by his bangs twitched. _The human world?_ Turning his head, he faced the Captain Commander. **"Would it be wise to send me to the human world with you knowing where I was?"**

The Captain Commander looked over at Kyoraku and nodded smally. It was a good idea, but then his gaze moved over to Sokushi. **"Are you saying that you can't handle it Sokushi-Taichou?"** Manari watched, keeping her mouth shut, watching Sokushi. She would take it on whether the other Captain did or not. She had something to prove. Sokushi flinched slightly. Captain Genrysai did not seem impressed with his comment. Sighing softly, he spoke again. **"No Captain Commander, I'll go."** He waited for the meeting to be over be starting his walk out of the meeting room. _This is going to be living hell..._ He thought as he stepped past most of the captain, Izuru Kira walked closely beside him. **"Is something bothering you Captain?"** Turning slightly he looked over to his tired looking co-captain. **"No Izuru."** He said quickly, starting to watlk towards the 3rd Fivision Grounds.

The dismissal command was given, and she walked out, between Kyoraku and Ukitake. **"Nervous Manari-chan?"** The white haired man asked her. **"No I'm not Ukitake-Taichou. I'm actually looking forward to proving something. After Tousen Kaname left...Well...our Division hasn't been all that well respected. The third and fifth Divisions had the same problem. I'm looking to correct that."** Kyoraku and Ukitake both shared a glance over her head, and Kyoraku spoke to her. **"You know that you don't have to worry so much about trying to make people forget what Tousen and Aizen did, Mana-chan"**

**"I feel like it's needed."** She said as she turned down a different hallway from the two older men, her white Haori swishing softly against the black of her Hamaka. She was more then ready to do this. Within time Sokushi had quickly made her way past everyone and to the 3rd devision grounds. Its not like he hated everyone. He didn't know anyone and it made a big difference that he had been around Hallows since he had gotten out of the school. He missed everyone badly, but of course he didn't remember most of them either. **"Captain?" **He continued to walk around the room in thought, missing the sound of the voice that was calling for him. **"Captain?" **This time there was a knock at the door. Still he didn't respond. His train of thought was running a full speed as he went over everything on his mind.

Turning his head when the door to her office slide open his eyes locked on Izuru Kira. His co-captain. **"What do you want?"** He didn't meen to sound harsh or anything like that. Truely he didn't even hear the tone of his voice half the time. **"Its time to go now captain Ichimaru." **He said quickly.

**"Don't call me that. Any one asks. Its Captain Sukoshi." **He said walking past him. He carried nothing with him as he went towards the meeting place of everyone going.

Manari walked back into her Divisions barracks, greetings called to her as she walked. Smiles were given out to those who greeted her, and she entered her rooms, her thoughts wandering slightly. Rubbing her head softly with her hands, she wishes, just for a moment, that she hadn't been seen with her Bankai. She wouldn't be in this position with so much pride in her Division that she felt it necessary to prove herself, and her Division to everyone. Heaving a sigh out, she goes over to one of the couches in her office, and sits down it, leaning her head back, trying to clear her thoughts. A knock at her door had her leaning her head back more and regarding her Vice-Captain upside down. **"Yes Hisagi-fukutaichou?"**

**"They're saying it's time for you to go."**

**"But I just got back." **

**"You've been here for almost three hours, Takasugi-taichou."**

Shoot. She had managed to doze off completely. Now she had nothing packed to go to the real world. **"Don't worry Manari-taichou, some of the guys in the Division anticipated this, and packed for you...you might be missing a few things, but the one girl who helped made sure it wasn't anything important."** Manari let a sigh of relief out. **"Thank you Hisagi-kun. And extend my thanks to the rest as well."** Standing up, she lightly touches her Zanpaktou. **"I'll be back in a month."**


End file.
